Sannin's Apprentice
by Kingrii
Summary: Nana's homeland isn't Japan, but in the land of Rice in the Elemental Nations. She was so angry with her husband by leaving without notifying her personally so she decided to take her daughter to her homeland to calm herself. While staying there, Tsuna find herself being trained by Tsunade. Oneshot! ItachixFemTsuna


**Sannin's Apprentice**

 **Unbeta'd**

Reborn noted the rhombus-shaped tattoo on Tsunayuki's forehead. The last time he saw the girl the tattoo wasn't there, but it has been thirteen years since the last time they saw each other and the girl was only eight at that time.

Giotto, Tsunayuki's elder twin brother, also noticed the rhombus-shaped tattoo and he can't help but feel intrigued.

"Tsuna, you got a tattoo?" Giotto ask out of curiosity.

The said girl, who is busy preparing their dinner, stops on what she is doing and look at them.

"Sort of" She replies with a smile and continued what she's doing.

* * *

It has been ten years since Giotto went to Italy to tutor Giotto to become the next heir of the Vongola Famiglia, leaving the two girls: Nana and the beautiful Tsunayuki in Japan.

Iemitsu's excuse was like this:

"I'm sorry honey, I need to take Giotto with me so that he can be strong and will be able to protect you" and that was in the letter he left when Nana woke up in the morning.

"Bullshit" Nana angrily said when she read the letter.

Nana knew that her husband is in the mafia and she didn't tell him because of the reason she cannot bring the twins in danger. Addition to her anger is that he left without even notifying her.

She also knew that her husband prefers his son more than their daughter and it hurt to acknowledge that the situation is like that and that their daughter knew about Iemitsu's favoritism.

On the other hand, Nana is proud of her daughter for not feeling hateful to her brother and father.

"Oka-san, I want to be strong so that oto-san will be proud of me and Onii-san will not have to protect me" little Tsuna said to her mother.

This motivation brought Tsunayuki to what she is now.

The strongest in Namimori.

Though not everyone knew about that, the first people to know about her are these three people. Nana, Natsu, the youngest in the siblings, and the one and only Hibari Kyoya.

When Iemitsu took Giotto to Italy, Nana took also Tsuna for an adventure to Nana's hometown, The Land of Rice in the Elemental Nations or also known as the legendary Shinobi Land. The place was only a legend because it is hidden with the help of the veil that protects the land from non-chakra users

Nana is not a shinobi, but she's still capable of accessing her chakra. When Nana birthed to the twins, she immediately knew that Tsunayuki's flames is weak, but her chakra is massive.

Going back to their travel to the Elemental nations, just right after they got to the Land of Rice, Nana found out that she's pregnant to her third child with Iemitsu. They stayed there for almost ten years and during those years, Tsuna became Senju Tsunade's apprentice, one of the legendary Sannin, along with a girl named Shizune who is a couple of years older than Tsuna.

How did Tsuna managed to get a big shot mentor like Tsunade?

Well, Tsuna's undying will of becoming stronger convinced the sannin and of course she cannot stand the brunette's puppy eyes.

Her apprenticeship under Tsunade lasted for ten years and in those years, Tsunayuki's skill in medical and strength went up.

Tsunade travels around so Tsuna had to leave her mother with his precious little brother, but she never stopped writing letters to them.

Along those years, Tsunayuki met people who became part of her precocious people. The person who really gave an impact to her life were Jiraiya who is another sannin like Tsunade, Uzumaki Naruto who became a little brother to her, and most of all Uchiha Itachi the man she fell in love with.

Tsuna met Itachi in her fifth year in the Elemental Nations during her vacation.

It was very unusual meeting. Itachi was on the run after he massacred his entire clan except for his younger brother. He's a Shinobi prodigy, but no one can escape from exhaustion. Before losing consciousness in the middle of forest, he felt hands around him and he heard a soft female voice. "I got you now so, rest"

He's a Shinobi and he should be alarmed, but he can't help but relax because the female, of course it's a girl, is radiating warmth and protection. When he woke up the next morning, Itachi is greeted by sunset color eyes and it was the most beautiful color Itachi has seen. It belonged to a fair skinned female brunette "How do you feel?" She asks.

It took Itachi a couple of seconds before replying. "Who are you?"

Tsuna blinks and her face flushed in embarrassment "I'm sorry. I should've first introduced myself. I'm Tsunayuki and I save you from dropping head first in the forest last night"

Itachi remember a calming sensation and sweet voice before he became unconscious. "You shouldn't have saved me." He said and memories from last night —the massacre emerged.

He didn't notice that he was hyperventilating until the brunette, Tsunayuki, uses her chakra to make him calm down.

"I know it's hard, but it is for the sake of lot" Tsunayuki consoles.

Itachi didn't ask her right away the meaning of her words until a couple of days passed.

"How did you know about it?" Itachi asked.

The brunette kept her gaze to the beautiful flower field and gave him a small smile.

"This may sound ridiculous, but my Intuition acted and told me to wait for someone in the middle of the forest and that's how I managed to get you. Then during the time you were sleeping, the news about the massacre spreads and as the people kept on gossiping that is where I used my Intuition to know what is the truth."

And that's where their friendship started.

Despite Tsunayuki's weak appearance she's very affectionate and that is one of her characteristics that made people become fond of her and Itachi is one of them.

During the darkest times in Itachi's life, the person who supported and helped him was Tsunayuki along with the brunette's mother and younger brother, but he knew that he cannot be with her for a very long time because he has still a job to do from the Sandaime Hokage.

Itachi joined Akatsuki and Tsunayuki returned to Tsunade for her apprenticeship.

As time goes by despite not being always together, the two became closer and on the third year of their friendship they realized that they have feelings for each other, but their status became the wall to their love.

Itachi feared that Tobi will find out about Tsunayuki so he remained as a friend and made a decision to make his visits to her less and even though Itachi didn't tell that to her, Tsunayuki's intuition told her and she understood Itachi's decision and get along with it.

Tsunayuki finished her apprenticeship under Tsunade ten years later when Tsunade was asked to become the Godaime Hokage. The first decision was Tsunayuki will be joining the Shinobi ranks of Konohagakure, but the brunette denies the offer because her intuition was against it. Also, she and her family needs to return to the other side of the veil.

In the end, Tsunade offered Tsunayuki to become an on call shinobi under Tsunade. Like a special shinobi. Tsunade doesn't want to waste Tsunayuuki's power and skills since the young girl has already achieved Byakugō.

She was eighteen when she finished her apprenticeship.

Tsuna returns to her mother and brother and open and small clinic there. They sometimes return to the other side of the veil and stays there for a couple of days to check their house and at some point they hired a caretaker to manage the house and the bills.

It wasn't really shocking that Iemitsu and Giotto only visits once in every two years and those two wasn't even aware about Nana, Tsuna, and Natsu's stay to the other veil. The youngest is very smart, but very playful and really likes to play with people's mind. Natsu is also fond of her older sister which isn't shocking and so is his distaste to his father and brother, but he doesn't really show it. One of many things Natsu learned while staying in the Elemental Nations is showing respect.

Also, while Tsuna is staying in Namimori and it has been two years and half after she finished her apprenticeship, a familiar boy approached —attacked her which Tsuna returned with a chakra infused punch.

The boy is none other Hibari Kyoya. When Hibari Kyoya sees a person that reeks power and strength there is only one thing to do and that is to check it by fighting.

Tsuna is not fond of fighting, but a challenge is a challenge and she needs to show someone how powerful she is so that her father can be proud of her.

The end of Tsuna and Kyoya's battle ended with destroyed buildings (mostly done by our brunette) and a couple of broken bones (Kyoya of course).

"Don't mind my injuries, Carnivore" The raven said.

"I'm a doctor and I need to tend my patients." Tsunayuki replies while healing the injuries of the raven.

After that fight people who witnessed their fight immediately responds to the brunette with respect. That girl really could pack a punch.

Tsuna returned to the Elemental Nations without her mother and brother because Natsu needs to start getting used going to school and He needs Nana with him.

Nana knew that Tsuna can take care of herself, but a mother is still a mother and she can't help herself to worry for letting her daughter return to the dangerous land.

When Tsuna returned to her clinic after staying for two months outside the veil, she didn't expect Itachi to be waiting for her.

Tsuna, as always, greeted him with a smile which the other returned. Tsuna sat beside the man. "How are you?" The brunette asks.

Itachi was silent for a couple of seconds before replying. "Lying will not work with you so, I'll be telling the truth." He pauses and Tsuna feels her heart shatter. She already knew what he will be saying, but she wants to hear it from him. Itachi held Tsuna's hands for comfort which the brunette returned with a squeeze. "I only have a year left."

Tsuna wanted to cry, but she can't. She needs to show she's strong.

"And you want Sasuke-kun to kill you before the illness does?" Tsuna reluctantly asks which the raven replies with a nod.

"That is the only way to satisfy him." He answered.

It hurt.

"What... what about me? I don't want you to die." She says and her eyes starts to stings.

"I know you love me and you know that I love you. Am I selfish I ask for you to stay alive?" Tears falls from her eyes which the Uchiha wipes with his bare hands.

"It can't be cured and you know that unless we have another set of my clans' eyes to replace mines." He explained.

Tsuna cannot stop crying and held Itachi's hands.

Itachi went closer to the brunette and held her into his arms and rests his head to the brunette's neck.

"Four months. After four months. I shall return and I want us to get married." Itachi continued which made the brunette cry more and clench to his Shirt tightly.

A few hours after their talk, Itachi left Tsunayuki for his mission.

Tsunayuki waited.

She waited until four months came. Itachi kept his promise and returned to her. Tsunayuki kisses him which he returned. The kiss wasn't deep, but both of them can feel their love to each other.

The two decided to get married outside the veil so that no one can know about it.

Namimori is the best place to do the wedding. It was a traditional Japanese wedding and Itachi is happy that the ceremony is the same as their clans.

Their wedding wasn't really a secret in Namimori, but the attendees didn't reach ten. The attendees are Nana, Natsu, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and his son Takeshi who are in charge of the food. Tsuna also invited Hana, Kyoko and Haru who are her best girl friends since elementary. Tsuna also invited Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraiya, but it was only Jiraiya who came.

Tsunade and Shizune didn't make it because of Hokage duties and they sent their regards by Jiraya. Lastly Kyoya who is really pleased that the Carnivore chose a strong mate.

After the wedding came the honeymoon. Nana gave the house to them for three days.

Their first night together as married couple was full of tears. Itachi is loosing his eyesight and he wanted to spend the rest looking at her wife.

A week later, Tsuna and Itachi returned to the Elemental Nations. Itachi only stayed with Tsuna for two weeks and left again, but before he left his wife he gave her one last hug and the most passionate kiss he can give which the brunette returned with tearful eyes.

This is the last time they will held each other and it was really heartbreaking.

"I love you" Tsuna said that as her parting words.

"I love you and thank you." Itachi said with one last kiss and hug.

* * *

Tsunayuki went back to Namimori a weeks later with a great news. She's six weeks pregnant.

Nana and Natsu were so happy that they held a feast. Tsunayuki informed Tsunade and Shizune about her pregnancy and of course her husband.

In her eight week, she received a shocking news from her mentor. Jiraiya died and rumors about Itachi getting married is spreading in Kumogakure and they are looking for the girl so that they can have the famous sharingan eyes.

She also received a letter from Itachi telling her to stay in Namimori.

* * *

Three months later, she received the most dreadful news in her life.

Tsunayuki and her three female friends were having a tea party when Tsuna's intuition flared. Her face contorted in worry and unconsciously caresses her tummy.

Afternoon that day, Naruto along with a chunin shinobi name Shikamaru brought her news from Tsunade.

"Itachi lost his life in battle." Shikamaru said.

Naruto looks at her in sadness and gave Itachi's necklace he always wore. "I'm so sorry, Tsuna-nee."

Cries of a grieving wife was heard inside and outside the house. Tsuna knew that Itachi will die one day, but it is still different when the time comes.

Those who knew about Tsunayuki's husband learned about his death they can only comfort the young widow.

A month and half later, Iemitsu, Reborn, and Giotto came to Namimori and told Nana that they will be staying in the city until they are need back in Italy.

Tsuna is still grieving from the loss of his husband, but she needs to be stronger for her and his child so he slaps her face to collect herself and meet her father and older brother with a smile.

When she came down, she immediately went to the kitchen where her family and guests are. She's wearing a loose clothes and her tummy is under a genjutsu to avoid questions. She doesn't want to deal with the questions about her unborn child and deceased husband.

She greets them with a smile and proceeds to help Nana. Some noticed her growth and a few of Giotto's friends were taken by her beauty.

Giotto and Reborn on the other hand noticed the rhombus shape tattoo on her forehead and Giotto can't stop himself from asking.

"Tsuna, you got a tattoo?"

"Sort of" She replies.

While placing the plates, Reborn's eyes took notice of the ring in the brunette's ring finger.

'She can't be married yet. Maybe she isn't aware that only wedded people puts a ring there' Reborn thought.

"Tsunayuki—"he calls and the girl looks at him. "Are you aware that placing a ring on your ring finger tells everyone that you're already married? I'm aware that you're still single and that will give people false informs about you"

Tsuna flinched and stopped.

Natsu and Nana, who heard what the hitman said panicked. Natsu being the overprotective little brother took out a kunai from his pocket and threw it to the hitman who was taken aback by the youngest actions. "Hey hey, throwing items like this isn't nice and where on earth dis you get this?" The hitman darkly looks at the youngest, but Natsu grew in Shinobi land where he spent most if his time fighting strong opponents and getting one of those looks like Reborn.

"Mister Hitman. Before you comment about people's life make sure you know what life is the person has. You hurt my sisters's feelings there." Natsu growled.

The others looked at the youngest in shock while Tsunayuki held her other hand.

Tears dared to fall again from her eyes which the other males immediately noticed. Tsuna clenched both of her fists and drops her head. "I'm going out for a bit" she said and ran outside.

They watched her in confusion and Nana can only sigh. "Reborn-san please apologize to her and I don't care if you're the strongest hitman. Just... please. You hurt her feelings." Nana ordered to the hitman. Giotto, who has the same scary intuition as the brunette, noticed something about her, but didn't comment about it.

His father on the other hand raised a brow. "What's wrong honey? There's nothing wrong about what Reborn said. He merely informed her about the placement of the rings." Iemitsu obliviously said.

Nana sighs again. "Look—" She starts as she put her hands to her waists and gave Iemitsu a scolding look. "You've been gone for years and only visited once every two years of course you don't know what was happening. —Reborn-san please, just say sorry to Tsunayuki. I know you don't know, but she just lost her husband weeks ago and you reminded her about his tragic end." Nana said.

Husband?

Iemitsu, Giotto and his friends gaped.

Reborn frowned. "I understand. I'll apologize to her now."

Natsu snorts. "You better be. Itachi-san's death brought sadness to us."

Reborn was about to stand up when the front door of the house exploded and all of them looks at it to check. There, above the rubbles of the destroyed door is Kyoya who is wearing a frown on his face.

"Where is the Carnivore?" He asks.

Alaude, one of Giotto's friends and Kyoya's older cousin, noticed the hint of worry in the raven m's tone.

"Nee-chan went out. Why?" Natsu answered him.

Kyoya clicked his tongue and took out his tonfas. "The Herbivores bearing a crossed-out hitai-ate are seen lurking here." Kyoya notified the youngest and went out to find the kumo-nins.

"THIS IS BAD!" Natsu screams in panic earning a few curios and confuse looks from the others.

"What's wrong?" Giotto asked in worry.

Natsu grabs Giotto's arms. "They are after nee-chan! We must save her! Her chakra is unsta—" and Natsu's speech gets interrupted by sounds of explosions and crumbling of earth.

They went out immediately and bot too far from them, the saw kyoya fighting three people wearing ninja clothes.

The soon to be mafia don and his guardians immediately went on guard while Reborn held Leon-gun in his hands. "We need explanations here." Giotto asks again.

Natsu took a couple of exploding tags from his pocket while eyeing for hidden nins. "I can't explain everything here and all I need to tell you is that there are dangerous men are after her because of the child she's carrying."

That earned a few gasps from the older males and of course their idiotic father.

"She's pregnant?!" Giotto and Iemitsu shouted which only earns a nod from Natsu.

A couple of missing-nin emerges out of nowhere and attacks them with a fire justsu. Natsu performed a set of hand seals and counters it with Water Justsu and when the ninja's were distracted he immediately went for the kill, but he left the other one barely alive for questioning and the watchers were caught off guard by this.

Thirteen year olds don't kill enemies like it is nothing.

Natsu entered a shinobi school when he was young and was taught by Itachi and Tsuna. Killing wasn't scary to him, but that doesn't mean he likes to kill. Natsu points a kunai to the barely breathing ninja. "Are you after Uchicha Tsunayuki?" The missing-nin nodded and Natsu held the kunai nearer to the missing-nin's neck. "Who sent you here and what do you want from my sister?" Natsu asks again.

The missing-nin coughs blood before answering. "W-we were paid to take her out." The nin replied and that angered Natsu. "Sorry to tell you. You're out of her league. You're after the Senju Tsunade's second apprentice and before you even touch her, your body will be destroyed." Natsu replied and slashed the missing nin's throat.

After extracting the information and killing the missing nin, Natsu feels the flare of three chakra nearing them and two of chakra belongs to someone he knows. A seconds later three ninja's bearing Konoha's headbands appeared in a shunshin.

Natsu gave a nod as a greeting towards Naruto, Shikamaru, and to the pink haired girl he wasn't familiar, but one thing he noticed to the girl is the Byakugo.

"They are after nee-chan." Natsu immediately informs.

Just right after he said that they heard another round of explosion and earth crumbling. "There she is" Naruto whispered and went to Tsuna while the others follows.

The sight was scary for the people who are not aware of Tsuna's strength because the park was demolished and in the middle of it is a huge crater. They saw Tsunayuki on her knees while cradling her huge tummy and around her are the lifeless body of six missing nin who attacked her.

They immediately went towards the brunette in fear that she might have been hurt and her child, but when Tsunayuki looks up, they saw the activated Byakugo on her face.

"Are you alright, Tsuna-nee?" Naruto asks in worry as he held out his hand to her. Tsuna took his hand and carefully stands up.

"I'm alright and so is my child. Don't worry." She assured and then she noticed a familiar pink haired girl behind Naruto.

"Sakura-chan? So you finally achieve Byakugo!" Tsuna said enthusiastically. Sakura gave her senior a smile and aided the pregnant woman out of the crater.

* * *

Inside the Sawada Residence Tsunayuki has just finished introducing the konoha-nin to her family and friends.

"Tsuna-nee, the reason we are here is not just about saving you from harm. We have three missions, actually. The first is to bring you to Konoha under Godaime and Rokudaime's orders. Second is to protect you from the ninja's who are after Uchiha's bloodline and lastly is to inform you about what happened in the war between Madara and Kaguya." Naruto informed the pregnant brunette.

Tsuna nods her head understanding what the blonde said.

"Okay, I will go there. I'm still shinobi under Tsunade-sama, but first tell me what happened in the war and also, I'm sorry for not being able to aid you. Itachi told me about Tobi's plan collecting the Bijuu and reviving Madara. Tsunade-sama also told me that the five great elemental nation formed an alliance to protect you and the jinchuuriki of eight tails from Tobi." Tsuna replied back.

The three shinobi nodded.

"We thought that we will immediately win the war because we only have three enemies: Kabuto, Zetsu, and Obito who was alive after all these years." Shikamaru followed.

The name Obito caught Nana's attention. "Obito? As in Uchiha Obito of Team Minato?" Nana asks in disbelief.

"Yes, Nana-san. That Obito. You know him?" Sakura asks Nana in curiosity.

Nana nodded and gave a sad look to them. "I met them during one of their C-rank mission and I really liked that boy since he is so cheerful and full of positive vibes. –What on earth happened that made him a mad man?"

Naruto and Sakura exchange glances and returned their gaze to Nana. "One of their mission didn't go as planned and Obito lost his there, but the truth is he was saved by Madara and Zetsu. They manipulated him and when they finally let him out of the cave where he is staying, they made sure that Obito saw how Kakashi-sensei killed Rin-san. Obito felt betrayed because he really loves Rin and Rin loves Kakashi-sensei. He was full of hatred and worked with Madara and Zetsu.

The truth about Rin's death is she was kidnapped and became a jinchuuriki with weak seal. Rin told Kakashi-sensei to kill her because she's like a time bomb that can go off any time." Naruto explains.

Then, Tsuna remembers a story from Itachi. "And Obito, under Madara's name, went to Itachi to recruit him."

The three shinobi nodded.

"The war is not what we expected. Kabuto managed to revive Madara, the dead Akatsuki memebers, and the other deceased shinobi. –Yes, Tsuna-nee. Itachi-san was one of them. All those who got revived by Kabuto cannot go against him, but that did not work for Itachi-san. Of course, that man is a fucking legend. If things didn't go wrong, believe me he would be one of the Hokage." Naruto continued which earned a small smile from the brunette.

"Going back to Itachi's revival, we met and after a few conversation we parted ways."

The three Shinobi proceeded with the story and by the end of it Tsuna took notice of the missing arm of the blonde jinchuuriki. "I have a conclusion that you had your last battle with Sasuke-kun." Tsuna said.

Naruto gave a sheepish smile to the brunette. "Yeah. After the war we settled our fight and ended up losing each other one arm."

Shikamaru snorts. "You two are unbelievable, but at least you didn't end up with another hole in your chest unlike the first battle you two had."

"So, how is Sasuke-kun?" The brunette ask.

Despite what happened with Itachi and Sasuke, as Itachi's wife, Tsuna can't help but worry for the younger. Itachi really loved his younger brother.

Shikamaru answers this time. "Yes, yes. About that. He returned to Konoha, but he's under probation. The real story about the Uchiha massacre came out and the citizen of Konoha no longer sees Itachi-san as a criminal, but a hero for stopping the coup that will eventually turn into a civilian war. Sasuke is different, though. He defected and tried to destroy konoha but the war happened and that helped us to understand what really happened.

And due to the rumors about Itachi having a wife and child which Hokage-sama confirmed, the Shinobi council ordered for the return of the wealth and properties to the remaining Uchiha. Since Itachi is the eldest in the siblings, he is the head of the clan and that also makes you the head of the clan and your child is the heir."

"Now that the Uchiha clan is black, you are now included to the Shinobi Council and your presence is required regarding the issue of Sasuke." Sakura followed.

* * *

Their talk went well and after a few explanations to Iemitsu and Giotto about what happened in thirteen years and a couple of sorry's from Iemitsu, Nana finally forgave her husband.

Tsuna on the other hand went to Konoha with Naruto and the others to meet her former mentor and the other clan heads.

A day later, they arrive in Konoha and people were looking at Tsuna with wide eyes. The three Shinobi with her convinced her to wear a formal Kimono bearing the red and white Uchiwa fan located at the back of her Kimono.

The people immediately knew who she is.

She is Uchiha Tsunayuki. Apprentice of Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade and the wife of Uchiha Itachi.

Despite her weak looking body and very pregnant appearance. Her aura reeks of power, kindness and intelligence and when she made her presence known to the new Hokage, the elder council, Shinobi and Civilian council they can't help but stare at her.

"Good day. I hope I'm not late." Tsunayuki greets.

Kakashi gave a small smile behind his mask. "Do not worry. You are just right in time, Uchiha-sama." He said and as a gentle man, he guided the pregnant woman to her designated seat.

Tsunayuki let out a small smile. "Uchiha-sama is too formal. Tsuna is fine. I like people calling me by my nickname" She kindly said.

Kakashi smile. "Understood."

Before the meeting starts, Tsunade clears her throat to get the council's attention. "Now that Uchiha-clan is back. I just want to inform you that I know Uchiha Tsunayuki since she was eight. She may look a weakling, but this girl is a force to be reckoned with. If you think that she's just a civilian girl, no she's not. She also has a bloodline where their intuition is so great that they can immediately know if a person is lying, but unlike her family's hyper intuition hers is more than that. Her intuition can give her a glimpse to the future of what may happen." Tsunade informed the others and that made Tsuna blush in embarrassment.

"Noted, Hokage-sama" the council replies in awe.

As the meeting goes on Tsuna decided to stay silent to hear everyone's opinions and when her turn came and her intuition agreed that it is also the right time to speak, she told them her opinion based that was based from everyone's opinions and hers.

"Uchiha Sasuke came back to Konoha after learning the truth behind his clan's death and I believe that he wants to protect the place his dear brother chose to protect. I'm not saying this because I am his sister-in-law, but as a person who looks on both sides. A child is a child and when dictated by others it will grow to them and will stick to that and believe that it was the right thing.

When he was force to live by himself, no one taught him about forgiving and no one supported him. His mind was filled with pity and pressure because he is an Uchiha, but he is a child. He was manipulated by many.

I want to give him freedom, but first I need to meet him personally." Tsuna said.

There were silence and moments later the other council members agrees to her.

Tsunade and Kakashi was pleased.

Afternoon the same day, Tsunayuki is guided by a couple of Jounins and Rokudaime hokage to Sasuke's holding cell.

Tsuna studies the young man inside the cell. Sasuke's eyes were blindfolded and a cloth bind his arms so that he cannot perform any justsu.

Tsuna let out a calming chakra to remove the tension inside the cell. "I'm glad I finally met you, Sasuke-kun." Tsunayuki greeted her brother-in-law.

Even though he is blindfolded, Sasuke knew what direction Tsuna is and gave her a nod in acknowledgement for her presence.

"Are you in favor that and outsider like me became the head of Uchiha-clan?" Tsuna asks and waits for the other what reaction and answer he will give.

"I don't mind. My brother chose you and to tell you the truth, I wasn't aware that he got married. I only learned about your existence from Naruto and when brother was revived, he confirmed it and told me to protect you and his unborn child in his stead." Sasuke truthfully answered.

Tsuna hummed at his answer and a small smile crept to her lips. "How about konoha? Why did you return to this place?" Tsuna ask again.

"I returned here to protect this place. I cannot let my brother's sacrifices be wasted because everything he did until he died is for Konoha." Sasuke replies.

Tsuna's intuition told her that the Sasuke wasn't lying and just telling the truth. She remembered Itachi's dreams. "A place where there are no fighting." Tsuna mumbled and turns her back from Sasuke's cell.

"I will see you soon, Sasuke-kun." Tsuna kindly said and made her way out of the prison then, went to the Hokage's office with Kakashi to formally write a petition for Sasuke's freedom.

Three days, news about Sasuke's freedom spread out. Some were angry about the decision, but when they heard that Sasuke will be under Uchiha Tsunayuki and Hokage's orders they calmed down.

Sasuke, who wasn't aware by Tsuna's appearance, along with Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo stared at the heavily pregnant brunette who has the sweetest smile in the world.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Tsunayuk, Itachi's wife and head of Uchiha-clan. Please call me Tsuna." The brunette sweetly said.

"Uwah! Itachi is so lucky to find someone like you!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

Tsuna laughs at him. "I'm also lucky that I met him." Tsuna replied back which made Karin smile then, Karin's eyes went to the brunette's tummy and took a shocking gasp.

"Tsuna-san! Y-you!"

Tsuna chuckled and caresses her tummy. "Yes, I have twins. I didn't told anyone about it except for Itachi because I want to tell it to Sakuke-kun first. Soo, Sasuke-kun. Meet your Nephews." Tsuna said in glee.

Sasuke was taken aback by her next words. "You won't be alone now, Sasuke-kun"

* * *

The news about Tsuna having twins stayed as a secret until she gave birth. The whole Sawada Family got an invitation to came to Konoha to support Tsunayuki with her birthing and along with them are Reborn, Giotto's guardians, and Tsunayuki's best friends.

Tsuna told them to keep her twins a secret because she wants to mess with her family and friends. They found out that despite her kind attitude she also is a bit sadistic and playful. To their horror, Tsuna really get along with Naruto and when they learned that Tsuna considered Naruto as his younger brother Suigetsu and Karin exchanged curses.

Tsuna only laughed at the two because of their colorful mouths and she even compared them to G, Giotto's best friend and storm guardian.

So when she went on labor, her family and friends were very excited and at the same time panicking. Sakura and Shizune were the ones who help her get through the birthing phase. The two thought there is only one so, when Tsuna screamed again for another push. Sakura and Shizune gasped in shock when another head of baby made his presence known.

"Another one!?" Sakura screams in shock.

The twins were healthy and are now placed with their mother.

* * *

When Sakura finally gave the go signal to visit the Uchiha clan head, Sasuke smirked when he saw the shock and disbelief look on Naruto when he saw the two babies beside Tsunayuki.

"Naruto-kun, meet Izuna and Ienari."

"THERE ARE TWO!" His shout was heard all over Konoha.

Everyone were shocked at the news.

"Tsunayuki, why didn't you told us you were pregnant with twins?!" Her older brother pouted which made Tsunayuki giggle.

"I want to see your reactions." Tsuna gleefully said and Giotto remembered someone from her actions. With opened mouth, Giotto looks at Reborn.

Reborn raised a brow from and pulls out his gun and points it at Giotto.

"You got anything to say?"

"Both of you will definitely get along!" Giotto shrieks.

* * *

Three years later

"Come on, say hi to papa." Tsuna nudges her twins.

The said twins, Izuna and Ienari, places a bouquet of flowers on of their father's grave. "Hi Papa. It's me Izuna. Don't worry about us, Ienari and I are taking care of mama and Uncle Sasuke is also making sure that mama is okay." The eldest child said with a smile.

Both child inherited Uchiha's Black hair. Izuna is almost the splitting image of their father except for the lines Itachi had on his face while Ienari inherited their mother's eyes and both children are smart.

"D-don't worry about us Otou-san." Ienari stuttered. He inherited Tsuna's stutters that added to the child's cuteness.

Tsuna smiled to her twins. 'Don't worry about us, love. I will make sure our family will not be destroyed.' Tsuna promised internally.

END

A/N: HOMAYGAS! What is this HAHAHAHAHA. I wasn't prepared for this! How on earth this story ended like this! I WASN'T PREPARED FOR ITAXFem!TSUNA ! This story was supposed to be a funny story about Giotto finding out Tsuna's scary strength not a love story about Itachi and Tsuna!

HAHAHAHHA well, I can't do anything about it. It's already done.


End file.
